Une question pourtant si innocente
by Miss Agrume
Summary: Post war. Quand une gamine de six ans s'incruste dans la vie de Severus Rogue et qu'il s'attache à elle et devient un père poule sans le vouloir. Il va en découler de nombreux problèmes. - (en pause)/ prochaine parution le ?/10-
1. prologue

_Voici ma toute première fic soyez indulgents et dîtes moi s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes._

Severus Rogue était de bonne humeur ce jour-là, ce qui fallait le dire était assez rare pour être préciser. Pour sa première heure de l'après-midi il avait un cour avec les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle de cinquième années il allait se faire un plaisir de leur enlever des points. Quand il entra dans le cachot un grand silence se fit et ces ainsi qu'il commença son cours de potion. Quelques minutes plus tard quelqu'un frappa à la porte du cachot, le professeur grogna et dit à contre cœur : « Entrez ! » Le professeur Dumbledore s'avança dans la pièce suivit par une petite silhouette celle-ci attira l'attention générale le directeur prit alors la parole : « Oh … Bonjour Severus navré de te déranger pendant un cour mais pourrais-tu gardais cette petite pendant quelques heures ?

-Et qui et cette petite en question ? Questionna-t-il d'un ton narquois en se retenant de souffler.

-La voici, viens ici Galadrielle », dit-il à l'adresse de la petite fille en s'écartant pour laisser passer la jeune fille.

Celle-ci ne devais avoir que six sept ans tout au plus elle était brune et posséder des cheveux ondulés ils étaient attachés en deux couettes hautes. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient semblables à la mer des Caraïbes. Elle portait une petite robe bleue ciel et des ballerines noires. Elle avait au tour du coup un collier avec une étrange pierre. Le directeur se racla la gorge et s'exclama : « Bon est bien je vais vous laissez ! » il se retourna et fila sans s'attendre la réponse du Maître des Potions, celui-ci irrité pour avoir été interrompu décida de passer sa mauvaise humeur sur ses élèves : « Et bien voilà une jeune personne qui a le même niveau mentale que vous, au moins elle ne sera pas dépaysée ! » La jeune personne en question alla tranquillement s'assoir seul à une table. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent Severus avait choisi d'ignorer Galadrielle purement et simplement. De son côté Galadrielle observait avec insistance le Maître des Potions circulait dans les rangs pour observait les « potions » de ses élèves, avec une mou renfrognée. Dix minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi la petite fille ne lâchait toujours pas Severus des yeux se qui avait le don d'exaspérer celui-ci et la tension dans la classe devenait de plus en plus pesante pour tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Puis lorsque Severus atteignit le tableau avec son éternelle et inimitable battement de cape, Galadrielle l'interpella : « Et le- monsieur-tout-en-noir ! L'interpellait daigna lever les yeux vers la petite brune celle-ci ajouta : Dis, tu veux pas devenir mon papa ? »

_Voilà pour le prologue ^^_


	2. Chapitre 1: Quand la folie nous prend

**Chapitre 1**

**Quand la folie nous prend…**

**Après la guerre, Severus Rogue a été sauvé a temps par Dumbledore (je n'en dit pas plus car je pense l'expliqué dans un chapitre) pour les besoins de l'histoire Lupin et toujours en vie ensuite je remercie E pour sa review et j'espère que ce chapitre lui plaira ainsi qu'à tous qui ont lu et apprécier. Bon sur ce voilà le chapitre 1.**

oOoOoOo

Il n'en revenait pas cette petite… elle… non ! Ce n'était pas possible, il avait mal entendu, ce n'était pas possible autrement! Il avait laissé tomber son masque froid et impassible pour laisser place à de l'incompréhension.

oOoOoOo

Du côté de Galadrielle :

_/Pourquoi il fait cette tête ? Il n'a pas compris la question ? Hum … en plus là il ressemble à un flan ! /_ Elle décida de reposer la question : « Tu veux pas être mon papa ? »

Galadrielle avait l'air tellement innocente en posant cette question. Tous les élèves retenaient leurs souffles, la tension dans était monté en flèche avec cette question. Déjà la première fois qu'elle l'avait posée, ils avaient cru qu'il allait la tuer mais lorsqu'elle l'avait reposé, ils s'étaient dit qu'elle était foutue. Ils s'étaient alors tournés vers leur Maître des Potions certains –particulièrement les Gryffondor (ils foncent d'abord et réfléchissent après)- étaient sur le point de mourir de rire et les autres quant à eux étaient horrifiés à cette vue : Le Professeur Rogue, alias l'homme-plus-froid-que-le-fils-de-Mr-Frezze-et-d'u n-glaçon, complètement bouche bée, une vrai carpe ! Mais il se reprit bien vite, secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Quant à Galadrielle elle attendait sa réponse de pied ferme et avait bien l'intention de l'obtenir. Hélas, c'est à ce moment-là, qu'un Gryffondor explosa, littéralement, de rire, ce qui fut vite suivi par d'autres. La brunette cru qu'ils se moquaient d'elle, alors qu'elle était sérieuse se sui la vexa profondément. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle quitta sa chaise et partit en courant. Severus avait tout vu : les lèvres de la brunette avaient marmonné un vague : « mais… sérieuse moi » puis elle était partie en courant. Il ramena le silence dans la classe et envoya le crétin (en restant polie) de Gryffondor qui avait ri en premier –Maxime- cherchait la petite : « Puisque c'est de votre faute, c'est à vous d'aller la chercher », avait-il dit d'un ton tellement froid que plus personne n'avait parlé jusqu'à que Maxime revienne avec une bonne partit de ses robes brulées et les cheveux en pétard : « C'est un monstre ! dit-il essouffler.

-Apparemment elle vous a reconnu, lança-t-il sournoisement

-Mais vous avez vu ce qu'elle m'a fait ?s'exclama-t-il outragé.

-Je ne vous permets pas de me parler comme ça, gronda-t-il en levant les yeux vers le Gryffondor, avec un sourire en coin, mais le garçon en Gryffondor qu'il était continua :

-Elle n'a pas arrêté de pleuré et elle m'a attaqué ! » C'est à ce moment que retentit la sonnerie.

oOoOoOo

ll y avait une agitation inhabituelle dans l'aile Est au troisième étage. Le professeur de Potion n'en avait que faire s'est pour ça qu'il se dirigea nonchalamment vers la bibliothèque pour faire ses recherches, il travaillait actuellement sur une amélioration de la potion tue-loup. Ce qui lui prenait énormément de temps, mais de toute manière personne ne l'attendait et bien peu de personne se souciait de lui à pars le-mangeur-de-bonbon-au-citron. Il avait même passait quand même passait un week-end sans manger sans s'en rendre compte, d'ailleurs personne d'autre ne l'avait remarqué ! Mais bon il ne devait pas s'en plaindre il considérait cette indifférence et haine envers lui étaient sa punition pour la marque qu'il avait au bras. C'est sur ces pensées qu'il entama ces nouvelles recherches d'information.

oOoOoOo

Soudain quelqu'un entra en trombe dans la bibliothèque. Il entendit des pas se diriger vers lui et leva les yeux pour tomber sur un Remus Lupin essoufflait et apparemment énervé : « Je t'ai enfin trouvé, s'exclama-t-il, tu es dur à trouver, désolé de te déranger mais il faut que tu viennes avec moi au troisième étage.

Et pourquoi cela ?

La petite pleure depuis près d'une heure et impossible de l'arrêter…

En quoi cela me concerne ? le coupa-t-il

Elle te réclame ! » La discussion se termine là.

Severus le suivi en silence, Lupin avait été sauvais in-extrémiste d'ailleurs tous l'avait cru mort, malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas pour Tonks. Lupin avait été dévasté, tous avait essayé de l'aider, aujourd'hui il allait mieux, enfin en façade, Severus se doutait qu'il mentait. Il élevait son fils avec l'aide de la mère de Tonks. Ils arrivèrent en silence où se trouvait la jeune fille ainsi qu'une grande partie du corps enseignant et quelques élèves curieux. Galadrielle pleurait toujours et quelque chose attira l'œil du Maître des Potions toutes les personnes présentes se tenaient à au moins cinq mètres de distance de la petite, et avaient tous leurs robes déchirées ou brulées. « Severus nous t'attendions, claqua froidement Mcgonagall.

- Enfin, murmura l'infirmière

- On te laisse t'en occupé », finit Mcgonagall.

Les professeurs filèrent rapidement, la sous-directrice glissa quelques mots à Lupin : « Restes on ne sait jamais. » Severus nageait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, que s'était-il passé ? « Remus que s'est-il passé ?

Eh bien, comment dire…

Monsieur-tout-en-noir, coupa Galadrielle en se jetant sur le professeur de potion tout en continuant à pleurer.

Eh bien, depuis tout à l'heure elle te réclame et dit quelque chose comme : il n'a pas répondu à ma question, est-ce qu'il va devenir mon papa ? Et elle n'a pas voulu qu'on l'approche », Lupin avait paru mal-à-l'aise en parlant de ce qu'avait dit la jeune fille.

Celle-ci n'avait d'ailleurs pas lâchait Severus : « Jeune fille veux-tu bien me lâchait, ceci n'était pas une question mais un ordre pourtant la petite ne bougea pas.

Non, murmura-t-elle pas t'en que t'as pas répondu à ma question, dans sa voix il n'y avait plus de trace de larmes. Il tenta de resté calme et répondit froidement :

Eh pourquoi veux-tu que je devienne ton … _père_ ? la fin de la phrase avait été difficile à prononcer.

Parce que toi t'es pas comme les autres, quand tu sauras, tu me regarderas pas comme ils font les autres. »

Les deux hommes étaient bouches bée ils n'avaient rien compris, que voulait-elle dire ? Severus fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait fait auparavant : il s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de Galadrielle. La brunette leva les yeux vers lui, ce qu'il y vit le perturba, il y avait de l'espoir. Sans comprendre comment, ni pourquoi, il fit quelque chose qui sera à jamais gravé dans les annales de Poudlard, et il allait certainement le regretter mais avant : « J'ai été Mangemort, la jeune fille n'eut aucune réaction, par contre Lupin été choqué, tu sais qui sont les Mangemorts ? Elle acquiesça, et tu toujours que je devienne ton père ? Elle acquiesça de nouveau, il commença à être irrité : je suis froid, sarcastique, je n'aime rien, ni personne, à pars les potions.

Et alors… murmura-t-elle de façon à peine audible.

…, cette fois lui aussi été choqué, Lupin quant à lui, avait perdu sa mâchoire. Bon si tu es sûr, mais tu vas le regretter … d'accord, se résigna-t-il.

Youpi ! Avant qu'il n'est compris Galadrielle était accrochée à son cou, quant à

Lupin cette fois il était dans les vapes, la scène qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux était tellement irréaliste ! Severus ne savait pas pourquoi il acceptait _ça. _Qu'est-ce qu'ilétait arrivé, il le regrettait déjà… Dans quelle galère s'était-il embarqué ?

**Pauvre Remus … il ne va pas s'en remettre. D'ailleurs en ce qui concerne le possible LupinXRogue je leur consacrerai un chapitre rien que pour eux, et ce chapitre n'influencera pas le court de l'histoire donc ce qui n'aime pas pourront sauter ce chapitre, en tout cas ce sera quelque chose d'assez soft, leur relation va se forgé tout au long des chapitres sans être trop envahissant sur la relation père/fille entre Severus et Galadrielle. Puis j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus : certain me dirons que Severus a accepté facilement je sais désoler mais j'ai préféré ainsi et puis ce n'est parce qu'il a accepté qu'il va forcément ce comporté comme son père… Bon la suite la semaine prochaine !**

_**Reviews s'il-vous-plaît ! Les auteurs les adores -D**_


	3. chapitre 2: De mieux en mieux

**Chapitre 2**

**De mieux en mieux…**

**Désolé pour le retard ! Je remercie toutes les personnes ayant posté des reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisirs !**

oOoOoOo

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir, le corps professoral se retourna, et vit quelque chose… surprenant ! Severus Rogue en équilibre précaire, en train de tenir Remus … ou plutôt en train de le trainer difficilement, et de l'autre côté une petite brunette accrochée à son coup, qu'il tenait tant bien que mal, avec son autre bras. Cette vision offrait un véritable spectacle burlesque, cela laissa les enseignants coulaient sur place. « Ahem, Severus, commença la sous-directrice.

-Pas de commentaire, claqua le Maître des cachots.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé ta baguette pour transporter Remus ? demande Flitwick.

-… » -un ange passa, puis un deuxième, Voldemort ressuscita, non, lui il est mort et enterrer **(ahem reprenons)**- tout ça pour dire qu'il eut l'air bien con !

Il tenta de reprendre un peu d'allure, en esquivant la question : « Pompom veux-tu bien t'occuper de Remus ? »

oOoOoOo

Peu de temps après, Dumbledore arriva de nulle part et vit le pauvre Remus en train d'être soignait par l'infirmière, et observa avec ses yeux pétillants Severus qui tenait Galadrielle contre lui –il n'avait pas trop le choix, car s'il la lâchait, elle l'étouffait (elle était toujours accroché à son cou)- ce qui fit sourire le directeur : « Eh bien Severus, tu t'es attaché à cette petite !

-C'est plutôt elle … marmonna-t-il.

-Ben maintenant, c'est mon papa ! » s'exclama Galadrielle.

Jusqu'à maintenant Severus avait évité le sujet, quant à Galadrielle elle souriait gaiement dans les bras de son « papa ». Dumbledore lui jubilait intérieurement mais feinta la surprise : « Que veux-tu dire ? Questionna innocemment le directeur, Severus lui envoya son plus noir regard.

-Il a dit oui pour être mon papa ! dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

-Désolé ma petite mais je suis un peu sournd en ce moment tu peux répéter ? Ceci interpella les autres professeurs qui se tournèrent alors leurs attention vers leur

discussion.

-Il a dit oui pour être mon papa ! » Severus gratifia le directeur de son plus noir

regard. Les autres professeurs comprirent alors pourquoi Remus s'était évanoui et restèrent silencieux.

oOoOoOo

Après cette discussion, le Maître des Potions, talonnait par Galadrielle, s'étaient dirigés vers ses appartements. Le professeur pensa rageusement au fait qu'il devrait partager ses appartements avec Galadrielle, et que jusqu'aux vacances de Toussaint il devrait se débrouiller pour la faire dormir. Il prit alors sa baguette et métamorphosa un vieux livre qu'il changea en lit, il l'installa dans le salon, collé au mur à côté du canapé. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux lui laisser un peu d'intimité alors il lui installa des rideaux verts brodés, surmonter d'un plus léger voile d'argent. Puis étant donné que le « fauve » était en liberté et en train de visiter ses appartements, il s'installa dans son fauteuil.

oOoOoOo

Quant au « fauve » en question, elle visitait « la tanière », lorsqu'on rentrait dans l'appartement on arrivait dans un couloir très sobre dans lequel il y avait des placards. Le couloir était bordé de trois portes, celle de droite conduisait vers une spacieuse salle de bain, qui possédait une baignoire/douche, un lavabo surmontait d'un grand miroir. En face de la salle d'eau –la deuxième porte de gauche-il y avait les toilettes et la première porte de droite menait vers la chambre du Maître des lieux. Le couloir débouchait sur un grand salon : elle vit dans un coin, un lit surement son lit à côté d'un canapé en cuir noir, en face il y avait deux fauteuils –qui avait l'air très vieux, mais très confortable- dans un des deux siégé Severus en train de de lire, et derrière les fauteuils contre le mur était installé une immense bibliothèque. Entre les fauteuils et le canapé était installée une table basse finement sculpté et en-dessus était déposé un tapis, couleur argent. De l'autre côté de la pièce, reposé une table de salle à manger et des chaises, ainsi qu'une petite « cuisine ». Dès qu'elle eut finit d'observé la pièce, elle s'installa dans l'autre fauteuil. Quelques minutes défilèrent ainsi, Severus leva les yeux de son livre et constata qu'il l'heure du dîner, il se leva : « Il est l'heure d'aller manger, » dit-il simplement. Galadrielle le suivit dans le couloir en trottinant joyeusement derrière lui.

oOoOoOo

Le repas de déroula sans incident majeure, hormis les insistants de certains élèves. Galadrielle s'était « réconcilié » avec Remus. Ils discuté joyeusement sur toute sorte de sujet. Le repas se termina, et « le père et la fille » rentrèrent chez « eux » et se préparèrent pour la nuit. Galadrielle s'installa dans son lit et Severus éteignit la lumière puis regagna sa chambre. Il s'endormit. Quelques heures plus tard un bruit le réveilla, il tenta de se rendormir sans y parvenir, il se leva pour trouver la source du bruit, quand il entra dans le salon il comprit que les bruits qu'il entendait était été des murmures coupait de sanglots. Il s'approcha. Galadrielle le remarqua. Il s'approcha encore. Cette fois elle hurla. Il s'arrêta : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il mais elle ne l'avait pas entendu : « Va-t'en j'ai un papa maintenant !» s'exclama-t-elle en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules et la secoua. Elle reprit ses esprits et s'accrocha aux robes de chambre de Severus en pleurant : « S'il-te-plait, je peux dormir avec toi ? » Il vit qu'elle était réellement terrifiée et craignant de nouvelles crises, il l'a pris dans ses bras et la souleva. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il ferait ça il aurait envoyé la personne qui lui avait dit à St Mangouste. Il se réinstalla dans son lit et Galadrielle vient se blottir contre lui. Dans qu'elle galère s'était-il embarqué ?...

**Voilà le chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Reviews s'il vous plait ! Et n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis !**


	4. Chapitre 3: On approche du fond

**Chapitre 3**

**On approche du fond**

**Merci pour les reviews. Et à tous ce qui on lut et apprécié. Voilà le chapitre 3. PAS DE CHAPITRE LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE ! Je pars en vacances.**

oOoOoOo

Severus se réveilla le lendemain, il n'avait pas encore ouvert les, mais il sentait quelque chose de chaud blottit contre lui, soudain, il se souvient. Quel désagréable souvenir ! Il se leva et prit une bonne douche et mis son habituel gel de protection pour ses cheveux, quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il croisa Galadrielle : « Bonjour papa.

-Bonjour, grogna-t-il, avant qu'elle n'entre dans la salle d'eau, il l'interpella : Que s'est-il passé hier ?

-…

-J'aimerais que tu me répondes, tout de suite, dit-il voyant son manque de réaction. Il me semble que d'habitude tu es plus bavarde. Bon tu vas parler, oui ?! S'énerva-t-il

-Hum …, elle avait l'air de trouver le sol très intéressant.

-J'aimerais savoir : pourquoi il a fallu que je partage mon lit ? Articula-t-il avec un énervement non dissimulé.

-…

-Bon, et bien si tu ne veux pas parler, ne parle pas, mais ne compte plus sur moi pour partager _mon lit_ ! dit-il sèchement en se dirigeant vers le salon : Et dépêches-toi ! » Elle entra dans la salle de bain. Dix minutes passèrent puis vingt, au bout d'une demi-heure, il commença à s'inquiéter cela faisait dix minutes quel l'eau ne coulait plus et il était sûr qu'elle avait pris une douche. Il fronça les sourcils et se leva. Il frappa à la porte, elle ne répondit pas, alors il ouvrit la porte. Il se retrouva face à un problème auquel il n'avait pas songé. Galadrielle n'avait pas de vêtements propres à mettre ! Lorsqu'il était entré, elle était enroulée dans une serviette et elle avait l'air d'attendre elle ne s'était d'ailleurs pas encore séchée : « Je suppose que tu n'as pas de vêtements propre ?

-Non ». Il soupira. _/ La journée commence bien …/_

oOoOoOo

Severus s'était bien vengé sur les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles. Enfin saurait pu être pire il n'avait pas eu à supporter Galadrielle toute la journée : les professeurs s'étaient organisés pour se « la répartir » ce qui fait qu'il l'avait eu pendant (tout de même) trois heures et d'ailleurs d'une de ces remarque le laissée perplexe…

_Flash :_

_Pour le cour des dernières années, il avait choisi pour cette période l'étude de la potion tue-loup –comme ça il pouvait continuer ses recherches et surtout en préparer pour Remus (la pleine lune était dans cinq jours)-. Il avait donc donné toutes les instructions et les élèves travaillaient silencieusement (c'était les Serdaigles et ils y avaient seulement leur maison). Galadrielle observait avec attention les ingrédients puis leva la main. Il finit par l'interroger (au bout d'un quart d'heure) : « Qui y a-t-il ?_

_-Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas plutôt de l'Andromède à la place de l'Hydrophage ?_

_-…, il fronça les sourcils._

_-ça à le même effet mais avec moins d'effets secondaires_

_Fin du flash._

Il se dit qu'il testerait ça plus tard mais le problème et qu'il fallait trouvait le bon dosage ! A cause de ses pensées il n'entendit pas Remus rentrait.

« Bonjour Severus !

-Hum…

-Euh, hésita-t-il. Severus leva les yeux vers lui. Il paraissait mal à l'aise.

-Qui y a-t-il ?

-Eh bien … est-ce que tu pourrais me préparer une potion énergisante ?

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu me le demande à moi ? Je n'ai pas de blouse blanche !

-Eh bien l'infirmière me poserait plein de question … et serait inquiète … alors que toi, je suppose que tu en poserais pas. Il avait préféré être honnête.

-A-t-elle des raisons de s'inquiéter ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais tu connais Pompom, Severus trouva qu'il avait répondu trop vite

-Je m'en occuperais si j'ai le temps. » Remus paru désespéré, mais acquissa. Severus se dit qu'il y avait un problème et décida d'aller voir l'infirmière.

oOoOoOo

Il débarqua en trombe dans l'infirmerie, et il tomba sur Galadrielle : « T'es venu me chercher ?

-Euh…

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est cette manie d'entrée comme ça dans l'infirmerie ? S'indigna l'infirmerie.

-C'est important, entama-t-il, c'est à propos de Remus…

-Ah je voulais t'en parlais, le coupa-t-elle, il est étrange en ce moment, ça fait deux semaines que je lui donne de la potion énergisante, et il ne mange pas beaucoup … » Severus eut à l'instant un très mauvais pressentiment : « Je crois que je vais aller le voir, tiens-toi prête, on ne sait jamais, et Galadrielle viens ! »

oOoOoOo

Il se sentit idiot d'avoir emmené Galadrielle, au pire elle ferait « hibou » s'il y avait un problème. Il arriva devant la porte des appartements de Lupin. Il frappa, puis attendit. Rien. Il refrappa. Toujours rien. Cette fois il entra, Galadrielle sur les talons. Il avança jusqu'au salon et tomba sur un Remus ivre, à moitié endormie : « Voilà à quoi tu t'abaisse ? demanda froidement le Maître des potions

-Laisse-moi », murmura-t-il de façon à peine audible. Quelque chose sauta aux yeux du Maître des potions : déjà la faiblesse de sa voix, puis il ne se souvenait pas qu'il était si maigre ! Les effets de la potion se dissipaient ! « Bon sang ! Mais à quoi tu penses ? S'énerva-t-il. Hein ? Et ton fils ? Tu voulais te laissais mourir ?

-T'occupes…

-Tu voulais te laissais mourir ? Non, mais j'y crois pas ! Hurla-t-il.

-Mais de quoi tu te mêles ? Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! J'ai plus rien ! J'avais Sirius mais il est mort ! Ensuite Tonks et elle est … sanglota-t-il

-Ah oui ? Sa voix était pleine de haine. Tu crois être le seul à avoir souffert : ton père ta battu ? Ta mère est-elle morte sous tes yeux ? As-tu du sacrifier un grande parti pour un gosse que tu déteste ? Toi ta ton fils qui a besoin de toi ! Moi j'ai rien, enfin j'avais rien … murmura-t-il pour lui-même en regardant Galadrielle.

-Il a raison, acquiesça Galadrielle, c'est pas drôle de pas avoir de papa ou alors un papa qui est méchant…

oOoOoOo

Il avait ramené « le crétin » à l'infirmerie pour qu'il dessoule. Et … certainement à cause de la dernière phrase de Galadrielle et pour se donnait bonne conscience : il l'avait pris dans ses bras. Ils avaient rejoint la grande salle –évidemment, il l'avait posé avant de rentrer- . Il avait mangé tranquillement jusqu'à : « Il faudrait que je te parle, seul à seul. » Il avait déposé Galadrielle et avait rejoint le bureau du directeur.

oOoOoOo

« -Un fantôme ? Questionna Severus

-Oui Galadrielle est hanté par un fantôme. »

_A suivre… _


	5. chapitre 4 : Passé trouble

**Chapitre 4**

**Passé trouble**

**Je remercie pour sa review et ceux qui ont lu et apprécier.**

oOoOoOo

-Elle est hanté ? Par qui ? Questionna le Maître des potions.

-Oui, elle est hantée, mais je ne sais pas par qui… je comptais sur toi…

-Tss, moi aussi j'ai des questions : Qu'est-ce c'est passé avec ses parents ? Où sont-ils ?

-Eh bien, son père est décédé avant sa naissance, sa mère la élevé seul jusqu'à ses quatre ans… On l'a retrouvé au mois de septembre à côtés du cadavre de sa mère et son beau-père s'était suicidé en sautant par la fenêtre… Elle n'a que six ans Severus… occupes-toi en bien.

oOoOoOo

Lorsqu'il rentre à ses appartements il ne fut pas surprit, de voir Galadrielle dans sa chambre. Elle était assise au milieu du lit, enroulée dans les couvertures et elle le regardait : « Apparemment, tu as a oublié la discussion de ce matin ? Claqua sèchement Severus

-Non … hum le directeur t'a parlé de moi ?

-Qui sait…

-Il t'a parlé de ma maman ?

-Oui.

-Elle était gentille ! Trop … »La fin de la phrase fut murmuré sombrement, Severus vit les yeux de la petite s'embuait de larmes. Il s'avança doucement vers le lit et s'assit dessus. Il se tourna vers elle. Aucun mot ne fut échangé pourtant Galadrielle vient se serrait contre lui il fit doucement passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Il avait bien compris que lui crier dessus n'arrangerait pas la situation et ne la ferais pas parlé plus, alors opta pour la méthode douce : « Calme-toi, murmura-t-il mielleusement en la berçant, on en parlera quand tu voudras …

-C'est mon beau-père, dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Il ne veut pas me laisser.

-Pourquoi ? » Cette question resta sans réponse, Galadrielle enfouit son visage contre son torse. Il comprit qu'elle avait fait un gros effort pour dire cette phrase. Il avait beaucoup de zone d'ombre dans cette histoire, Galadrielle cachait sûrement de lourds secrets. Il l'a déposa sous les couvertures, puis il se prépara pour la nuit. Il revient vite se coucher. Instinctivement Galadrielle se blottit contre lui. Et la nuit défila sans aucun incident.

oOoOoOo

L'aube pointa rapidement son nez réveillant, les habitants du château. Quelques heures plus tard tout le monde était au travail : Severus avait des cours à donner tout le matin, mais au moins il serait tranquille l'après-midi et pourrait commencer son week-end –on était vendredi-. Bref tous travaillé, tous, sauf un irréductible (je me trompe d'histoire là), dans tous les cas tous travaillé sauf Remus qui était toujours à l'infirmerie il avait dessoulé bien sûr, mais l'infirmière l'avait gardé pour l'examiner « plus en détails ». La seul chose à laquelle il avait pensé était très simple : « Et merde ». Personne n'allait le lâchait, bon sang, personne ne va le laisser tranquille maintenant il en avait marre.

oOoOoOo

L'après-midi arriva rapidement, Severus et Galadrielle marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs, après le repas ils avait attendu que tous les élèves aient quitté la Grande Salle pour regagné l'appartement mais en route Galadrielle pris la parole : « On devrait aller voir Remus, non ? demanda-elle

-Tu es très familière dis-moi !

-Tu n'as pas répondu ! Bouda-t-elle

-Pff … muh. » Ce fut une grande victoire pour Galadrielle.

oOoOoOo

Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, et entrèrent silencieusement –pour une fois- ne voyant personne Severus appela l'infirmière. Elle arriva avec un regard de tueuse : « Si vous venez voir Remus et bien bonne chance, il est buté ! » Ceux furent les seul mots qu'elle prononça. Ils suivirent le chemin inverse qu'avait empreinté l'infirmière et arrivèrent en face du lit de Remus, Severus ouvrit les rideaux et vit Remus comme il ne l'avait jamais vu : il avait l'air complètement épuisé, des cernes noires creusait son visage, son teint était gris et ses paupières avaient l'air terriblement lourdes. Et ce qui le choqua le plus c'était sa maigreur, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça ! Le lycanthrope se tourna vers eux : « Bonjour, murmura-t-il mollement.

-Bonjour, » dit joyeusement Galadrielle. Severus hocha simplement la tête. « Ça va ? Repris la brunette ?

-Ça irait mieux si je n'étais pas là.

-Presque aussi sarcastique que moi, » ricana Severus. Remus lui envoya un regard noir qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Galadrielle observait la scène, puis pris un air sérieux : « Bon, si on attaqué le vif du sujet ? » Les deux hommes répondirent la seule chose intelligent leur vinrent à l'esprit : « Hein ?

-Quoi ? »

_A suivre…_

**Ne me tuez pas ! Sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite ! Je m'excuse pour la longueur de ce chapitre ! Bien les choses sérieuses commencent : de quoi parle Galadrielle ? Remus va-t-il se faire gronder ? Severus va-t-il faire le baby-sitter ? Le fantôme va-t-il se manifesté ? Vous le saurrez dans le prochain chapitre ! **


	6. Chapitre 5: Rencontres

**Je remercie Zeugma pour sa review et tous ceux qui ont lu et apprécier (oui je sais que vous existez *.*). Voilà le chapitre !**

**Chapitre 5**

**Rencontres**

oOoOoOo

Les deux hommes étaient … scotchés ! Après quelques minutes, Severus prit la parole : « De quoi tu veux parler ?

-De lui ! Déclara-t-elle en accusant Remus.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas me laissez tranquille ! S'exclama le concerné.

-Nan !

-Mais ...

-Stop ! Ça devient n'importe quoi ! Galadrielle je peux comprendre mais toi Remus ! On dirait des gosses de quatre ans ! Coupa Severus.

-…

-…

-Bien reprenons la discussion : Galadrielle n'a pas tort. Franchement Remus c'est quoi cet histoire ?

-J'ai pas le droit de boire un peu ?

-Rahh mais je m'en fiche de ça je parle de Sirius !

-…, Remus rougit comme une adolescente : Et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous faites un cinéma pareil parce que j'ai trop bu ?

-Tentative d'esquive, commenta la brune.

-Remus imagine que tu « boives trop » comme tu dis, et que ce jour-là tu as ton fils et qu'il est un problème ou que tu le frappe hein ? Et c'est quoi cet histoire avec Black ?

-Tentative d'esquive ratée, 1-0 pour papa, commenta Galadrielle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais toi ? Questionna l'espion.

-Je m'ennuie vu que vous m'excluez de la conversation, alors je compte les points

-…

-…

-Vous parliez d'un certain « Black ». Remus lui lança un regard assassin. Severus se tourna vers lui.

-Alors ? »

Le lycanthrope expliqua qu'il avait eu une « relation » avec Sirius mais rien de sérieux apparemment –enfin d'après ce qu'il avait compris-. Galadrielle avait l'air fasciné, ce qui inquiéta Severus. Puis elle prit la parole : « T'es gay, alors ?

-Hum …pas totalement on va dire… Il semblait très mal à l'aise et avait toujours quelque rougeur.

-Et toi papa ? »

Severus avait les yeux comme deux ronds de flan. Des bêtises, des âneries, des choses obscènes, et j'en passe et des meilleurs… mais _ça_. On ne lui avait jamais faite ! Et il n'y avait jamais réfléchie, enfin soyons clair : adolescent, il n'avait jamais eu confiance en personne à cause des maraudeurs pour le ridiculisé après il avait était Mangemort puis espion. Il n'avait jamais eu le temps d'avoir une relation un tantinet sérieuse, bien sûr des coups d'un soir il en avait quelques un mais toujours avec des femmes quoi que … il avait un doute là !

Il se souvenait mal d'une certaine soirée trop arrosé et il se rappelait d'une silhouette assez androgyne, il savait qu'il avait passé la nuit avec, mais ses souvenirs était trop flou et lorsqu'il s'était réveillé : il était seul sous les draps.

oOoOoOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, un de vent se fit entendre, les deux reconnurent les bruits typiques des cheminées. Quelques minutes plus tard Andromeda Tonks s'approcha du lit avec un nourrisson dans les bras. Elle s'arrêta devant le lit, son visage était marqué par la surprise : « Mme Pomfresh m'avait dit que tu n'étais pas beau à voir, je ne pensais pas quel avait autant raison. Si je suis là c'est pour te ramener Teddy mais maintenant … et en plus je ne peux pas le garder ce soir.

-C'est pas grave, je vais m'en occupé ne vous inquiétez pas, » dit Remus.

Andromeda déposa Teddy dans les bras de son père mais elle restait inquiète, commença à s'avançait vers la cheminée, et lança un dernier regard inquiet sur son petit-fils et son gendre avant de partir.

« -Elle avait l'air inquiète la dame, commenta Galadrielle en fixant la cheminée.

-Elle a de quoi ! Dit Severus.

-Et je suis là ! Fit remarquer le loup garou.

oOoOoOo

« -Il est hors de question que tu sortes ! Dit l'infirmière. Comme ça, sans personne mais je ne peux te garder avec ton fils, à l'infirmerie s'il pleure pendant la nuit, mes malades ne guériront pas sans sommeil !

-D'accord mais je fais quoi du coup ?

-Eh bien … Severus est-ce que tu pourrais garder Ted ? demanda-t-elle en fixant Severus.

-Je…

-Je l'ai assez déranger comme ça, coupa Remus.

-Il va falloir choisir ! Trancha l'infirmière.

oOoOoOo

Avec tout ça le soir était arrivé bien vite, ils avaient mangé. Galadrielle était aux anges comme (presque) toujours. Tous pourrait être merveilleux mais là … comment dire : le bébé Lupin avait eu plusieurs grosses crises de larme et il était minuit et demi. Et pour couronner le tout il devait partager son lit mais cette fois le squatteur était plus grand et c'était un certain loup garou châtain : « Je suis désolé de te déranger encore !

-Roo tu sais depuis quelques jours ma vie entière est chamboulé, alors un peu plus, un peu moins … je suis plus à ça près.

-… tu sais avec Sirius … on était juste amis c'est tout.

-…

-C'était juste du sexe, Remus lui tournait le dos en disant ça.

-Et … pourquoi tu me dis ça alors qu'on est dans le même lit ?

-Pour que les choses soit clair. »

oOoOoOo

A deux heures du matin, les deux hommes sursautèrent en entendant une respiration. Ils échangèrent un regard, puis prirent leurs baguettes. Ils se dirigèrent vers la source de la respiration et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte du salon. Echangèrent un regard, Severus avait des sueurs froides qu'il n'arrivait pas s'expliquer. Une peur qui n'avait pas de raison, celle qui vous prend au ventre, vous met mal à l'aise, vous fait tremblait et pars dessus tout impossible d'en savoir la raison. La sueur coulait sur son front il ouvrit la porte. Une silhouette fantomatique argentée flottait au-dessus du sol près du lit de Galadrielle. Severus fut pris d'une colère noire en voyant sa fille tremblait. Il s'élança vers la silhouette qui disparut aussitôt. Il se tourna vers elle. Les yeux de Galadrielle roulaient dans leurs orbites. La peur pris à nouveau le ventre de l'espion. Il s'approcha d'elle et serra Galadrielle dans ses bras. Remus s'approcha de lui. Galadrielle finit par redevenir calme.

_/Mais qu'est-ce qui lui ait arrivé ou qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça/ _pensa-t-il.

_A suivre…_

**Désolé il y a certaine incohérence dans ce chapitre. Laissez une review -) et à la semaine prochaine !**


	7. Chapitre 6: Douceur

**Je remercie les personnes qui ont lu et apprécié et ceux et celle qui ont mis mon histoire en favoris et qui ont « follower ».**

**Chapitre 6**

**Douceur **

oOoOoOo

Severus se réveilla difficilement, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Il sentait quelque chose de chaux dans son dos, certainement Remus, pensa-t-il. Il resta comme ça quelque instant, ne voulant pas se levait.

oOoOoOo

Dans la faible lueur du matin, une silhouette traversa silencieusement le salon, s'avança dans le couloir, s'approcha doucement d'une porte. Elle leva nonchalamment sa fine main blanche, vers la poignet, la baissa, un léger cliquetis retentie doucement dans la pièce, s'arrêta lorsqu'elle aperçut les deux silhouettes allongés dans le lit dos à dos. Elle les observa, puis reprit son chemin. Déposa sa main sur l'épaule du brun et le secoua doucement.

oOoOoOo

Severus sentit une petite main secouait son épaule. Il grogna, mais ouvrit les yeux et … « Baahhh ! »Il sursauta, et par la même occasion envoya valser Remus, qui s'en avoir fait quoi se soit se retrouva face contre terre. Severus se tourna vers Galadrielle et la fixa : « Qu'est-ce que … ?

-Vous entendez rien le bébé pleure depuis dix minutes ! s'exclame Galadrielle.

-Quoi ? Comment ça se fait qu'on les pas entendu ? »

Remus lui commença doucement à émerger et se demanda comment il s'était retrouvé sur la moquette.

oOoOoOo

Une fois levé et seulement vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un T-shirt, les deux sorciers se dirigèrent vers le salon (il n'y avait que Galadrielle et Severus car Remus était toujours par terre) Severus n'avait pas entendu Ted pleurait et se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire. Sa surprise fut grande lorsqu'il entra dans le salon et vit un petit déjeuner gargantuesque servie sur sa petite table de « salle à manger ». Il se tourna vers Galadrielle, qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il soupira, il n'arrivait décidément pas à comprendre cette fille.

oOoOoOo

Une bonne heure après Remus se réveilla complètement, le corps endolori, contre la moquette, se demandant comment il était arrivé par terre, il se redressa, enfila rapidement une robe de la veille et sortie de la chambre. Et trouva Galadrielle et Severus à table, et remarqua aussi un biberon vide près du Maître des Potions, qui tenait Teddy dans ses bras. Il agitait ses petit bras vers son visage. Severus releva la tête vers le lycan et hocha la tête en guise de bonjours et Galadrielle lui adressa un grand sourire accompagné d'un grand bonjour. On aurait dit que les évènements de la veille avait été oublié, mais –après tout- ce n'était pas dérangeant. Il régnait dans la pièce une atmosphère calme, paisible et très chaleureuse, presque comme chez les Weasley : le calme en plus … Une pensée idiote lui vient : on dirait presque qu'ils forment une famille. Il se gifla mentalement. C'était idiot, vraiment idiot. Ils n'étaient pas une famille. Sans savoir pourquoi cette pensée lui lança un pique au cœur : certainement à cause de Tonks ? Ils auraient pu former une famille ? Ca il en doutait : avant la guerre leur couple avait commencé à battre de l'aile, rien de grave pourtant quelque chose c'était brisé entre lors d'une de leur dispute. Il secoua la tête et alla s'assoir à la table. Apparemment Galadrielle avait suivi ses pensées : « C'est vraiment géniale !

-Quoi donc ? demanda Severus.

-C'est la première fois depuis la mort de ma mère, que j'ai l'impression d'avoir une famille. »

Un lourd silence suivit cette phrase. La brunette sentit le changement d'atmosphère, elle décida de se rattrapait, elle ajouta : « Ben oui, Severus le papa, Teddy le petit frère, moi la grande sœur et Remus … la maman ! »Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. La prétendue « maman » faillit s'étouffait avec un croissant. Ce qui déclencha un franc fou rire chez Galadrielle, Severus lui eut un léger sourire et Teddy lui aussi souriait, mais lui ne savait pas pourquoi… Devant le rire si innocent de Galadrielle, il ne put lui en vouloir et se mit à rire aussi de bon cœur. Le petit déjeuner se finit avec la même bonne humeur.

oOoOoOo

Après le petit-déjeuner, Remus reprit Teddy des bras de Severus et s'installa sur le fauteuil. Il installa Teddy, sur ses genoux et le câlina tendrement, et le serra doucement contre son torse. Il vit que Severus et Galadrielle commençaient à débarrasser la table : « Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

-Non c'est bon, tu peux aller à la salle de bain si tu veux, dit le Maître des Potions

-D'accord, acquissa-t-il en se levant.

-Tu veux qu'on garde Teddy ? demanda Galadrielle

-Non, ça iras je vais lui donner son bain en même temps. » Galadrielle parut très surprise mais ne dit rien et observa le lycan quittait la pièce, puis elle continua à ranger. Et se mit à observer son père. Cinq minutes, puis dix. Les nerfs de Severus furent mis à rude épreuve, puis il demanda : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il laisse son fils dans le bain quand il se prépare ? Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

-Il prend certainement son bain en même temps.

-…

-Tu reste sans voix ? Ça c'est étrange, dit-il sarcastiquement.

-C'est _ça_ qui est bizarre !

-« Ca » ?

-Qu'il le lave en même qu'il se lave !

-Et … pourquoi ?questionna-t-il.

-… Euh … ben… Je ne sais pas moi !

-Certains parents le font. »

Galadrielle le fixa encore plus puis il rajouta : « Je sais à quoi tu penses mais tu peux toujours courir ! » Quelques minutes plus tard il reprit : « Au faite j'aimerais te parlais de hier soir… »

_A suivre…_

**Ce chapitre et assez court, désolé… On n'avance pas beaucoup sur ce chapitre c'est une petite pause douceur avant les hostilités… Laissez des reviews, je les aime beaucoup !-) Vous pouvez laisser des critiques aussi je ne mord pas. **


	8. Chapitre 7: Souvenir

**Désoler pour la semaine dernière mais je n'ai pas pu posté... Déjà le chapitre 7 ça passe vite, vraiment vite… A la la j'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas (malgré la longueur) et je remercie tous ceux qui ont et apprécier, ainsi que le nouveau « follow » et puis laissez des reviews ! Sûr ce voilà le …**

**Chapitre 7 **

**Souvenir**

oOoOoOo

Severus expliqua à Galadrielle ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, celle-ci était très surprise car elle n'avait aucun souvenir. Même lorsqu'elle avait tremblé, elle ne se souvenait de rien : « Mais tu es sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé ? demanda-t-elle.

-Sûr et certain », déclara-t-il.

Remus en sortant de la salle de bain le lui confirma. Galadrielle était très chamboulée. Vers la fin de la journée elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Un bon bain lui ferait du bien.

Elle fit couler l'eau, mis un peu de gel douche pour faire mousser. Elle arrêta l'eau lorsqu'il y en eut assez puis, elle se déshabilla rapidement. La petite brune se laissa glisser dans l'eau, appréciant la douce sensation de chaleur la submergé. Sans s'en rendre compte elle finit par s'assoupir. Une bonne heure plus tard après les deux professeurs commencèrent à s'inquiétaient, Severus frappa à la porte, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Heureusement, la porte n'était pas clouée, il décida donc d'entrée, Remus sur les talons ils furent soulagés de la voir dormir. Severus s'approcha et la sortie de l'eau en prenant soin de bien l'enveloppé dans une serviette chaude et moelleuse. Ceux-ci ne la réveilla pas, comme s'était la fin de la journée Severus choisit de lui mettre son pyjama. Puis il prépara un dîner léger, Remus lui assura que s'était bien suffisant pour le soir. Ils mangèrent tous les deux dans le plus grand silence, mais ce n'était pas un silence pesant. Ce silence était reposant, apaisant…

oOoOoOo

Après le repas, Remus prépara du thé, ils s'assirent tous les deux dans un fauteuil. Ils burent tous les deux tranquillement en discutant paisiblement. Ils appréciaient tous les deux se genre de moment, c'était reposant et enrichissant : Remus n'aurait jamais pensé pensait que Severus pouvait avoir autant de conversation, et Severus appréciait la compagnie de Remus, elle était différente des autres. Remus avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais il n'osait pas la posé et surtout comment la formulé, Severus remarqua quelque chose d'étrange et lui demanda:"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Eh... bien... j'ai une question... mais je sais pas comment la posée, bafouilla-t-il. Se qui inquiéta Severus.

-Eh bien... va droit au but!

-Hum... d'accord. Que s'est-il passé pendant la guerre , je veux avec l'histoire avec Dumbledore et toi?" Severus fut soulagé il se demanda pourquoi mais il y réfléchirait plus tard et répondit:

"Ah ça! C'est une longue histoire...

oOoOoOo

_Un peu plus d'un an auparavant..._

"Severus, tu devras me tuer." Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il n'avait pas envie de faire **_ça_**. C'est pour ça qu'il se lança corps et âme dans la création d'un anti-poison pour la main et une potion pour le faire passer pour mort. Et il avait réussit. Enfin à se moment là il ne le savait pas...

Tout au long de l'année, il versa cette potion ainsi que l'anti-poison, sans que Dumbledore ne le sache. A la fin de l'année en le voyant partir avec Potter, il avait utilisé le retourne-temps pour glisser un mot dans une poche du directeur et avait attendu l'heure de l'attaque.

_Plusieurs mois après, dans la cabane hurlante..._

Severus agonisait sur le sol, heureusement pour lui qu'il buvait de l'anti-poison depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, mais sa blessure saignait abondamment "merde". Puis Potter est arrivé, et lui avait donné ses souvenirs. Il avait bien crut mourir, sinon il n'aurait pas donné certain de ses souvenirs. Il avait entendu le trio d'or partir, puis quelqu'un d'autre est venu, et avait prononcé quelques sorts. Il s'était réveillé avec Dumbledore en face de lui:"Eh bien Severus tes potions on bien marchait, je crois que maintenant nous quitte". Puis ils étaient retournés au château: Severus en grande partie appuyé sur une canne. Tous les yeux s'étaient tournés vers eux. Un était censé être mort, l'autre était un mangemort avec une plaie béante au cou et couvert de sang. Cela avait de quoi étonner.

Deux mois plus tard, Severus fut innocenté et réhabilité à redevenir professeur, un peu à contre coeur, mais bon c'était ça ou rien...

oOoOoOo

"-Et voilà, conclut-il.

-Finalement tu aurais peut-être put être un Gryffondor... murmura Remus.

-Ne me fait pas rire.

-Bouh, je suis crevé.

-T'es pire qu'une poule, ma parole!"

Cette réplique fit sourire Remus. Il se leva et s'engagea dans le couloir et dit: "Tu viens te coucher? ... mon coq?" Dit-il avec un petit sourire charmeur. Severus s'approcha sans faire de bruit et murmura à l'oreille de Remus: "Hum... tu vas voir ma poule... je te faire des poussins". Il accompagna sa phrase d'une petite tape sur l'arrière train de de son colocataire. Celui-ci vira au rouge pivoine, ce qui fit sourire Severus, avant qu'il ne rajoute:"T'inquiète pas, je plaisante."

Remus pensa que s'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait sourire ou même plaisantait, c'était agréable.

oOoOoOo

Cette nuit fut exactement la même que la veille, les deux sorciers furent réveillé par une respiration, s'élancèrent dans le salon, virent le même fantôme, celui-ci disparu, ils s'approchèrent d'elle et virent une marque noire sur son bras. Soudain Severus se réveilla en sursaut ...

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Je sais, en plus de posté une semaine après, ce chapitre est vraiment, vraiment court ... Désolé! Ensuite une information pour ceux qui ont mare du nian nian Sev/Rem le prochain dans le prochain chapitre il n'y aura pas Remus au prochain chapitre et désolé pour les fans du couple!**

**Et puis vous pouvez laissez une review s'il vous plait?**


	9. Chapitre 8: Vacances pas si tranquille

**Veuillez**** m'excusez pour ce terrible retard!Certain on put le voir j'ai changé le rythme de parution car j'ai un de mal suivre avec le rentrée. La rentré s'est bien passé? Moi ça va. Le chapitre 8 est séparé en deux donc voilà le première partie.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 **

**Vacances pas si tranquille**

**P****artie 1**

Ce matin, tout se déroula comme d'habitude: Remus et Severus reprirent les cours et Galadrielle vagua à ses occupations. Le train-train habituelle prit vite sa place et les semaines s'écoulèrent paisiblement jusqu'aux vacances.

oOoOoOo

IL régnait à Poudlard une effervescence inhabituelle. Galadrielle observait les élèves s'agitaient comme des fourmis. Elle se demandait se qu'elle ferait avec son père pendant les vacances. Remus lui n'aurait pas des vacances tranquille à cause de "sa nature", à vrai dire elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi... et, Severus et l'infirmière lui avait concocté un nombre impressionnant de potion. Deux jours après le départ d'une bonne partie des élèves, se fut autour des -chanceux- enseignants qui souhaité rentré chez eux de partir. La veille Severus et Galadrielle s'étaient occupés des bagages. Ils étaient partis à l'aube, Galadrielle était encore à moitié endormie, mais avant d'aller à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Severus avait une surprise -enfin une obligation- pour sa fi..., pour elle.

oOoOoOo

Ils transplanèrent et atterrirent en un "crac" sonore dans une rue bondée de monde. La brunette qui était encore perdu dans les brume du someille (ou du réveil), fut totalement réveillait. Elle observa la rue grouillante de monde, avec surprise, puis regarda son père qui marmonna: "Des achats à faire". Il lui tendit la main, et elle l'attrapa sans hésiter. Il l'entraîna vers le magasin de Madame Guipure. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le magasin. La couturière arriva et salua Severus:"Bonjour Monsieur Rogue, que puis-je faire pour vous et ... sa phrase resta en suspend.

-Ma fille", dit-il sans une hésitation, cela surprit Galdrielle, mais elle lui fit un grand sourire et il renfrogna quelque peu, il avait dis ça s'en rendre compte. La couturière, elle était perdu et reprit: "Alors que puis-je faire pour vous ...et votre fille?

-Eh bien il faut lui refaire sa garde robe _en entier._

oOoOoOo

Deux bonnes heures après plus tard, ils avaient fini, Severus lui était passé rapidement chez son apothicaire, puis il était revenu et avait attendu qu'elles aient fini. Puis il paya et réduit les sacs pour les transporter plus facilement, puis ils transplanèrent jusqu'à leur destination finale. Ils atterrirent dans un "crac" dans la maison de l'Impasse du Tisseur, la première remarque deSeverus fut:"Je ne me souvenais pas avoir laissé la maison comme _ça_!" Cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà qu'il n'était pas venu ici, il avait passer les mois de Juillet et Août à l'hôpital ou au Ministère et avant il était à Poudlard donc, cela faisait environs six mois qu'il n'était pas venu ici... Galadrielle ce qu'ils pensaient tous les deux à cet instant:" C'est vraiment mal rangé et... très poussiéreux!

-Je suis bien d'accord, il soupira, on commence pas quoi?

-Par les pièces "urgentes", enfin de vie non? demanda-t-elle

-Tu as raison, alors: cuisine, salon/salle à manger, toilettes et le couloir pour circulait". Cette fois, c'est Galadrielle qui soupira, ce qui le fit sourire.

oOoOoOo

Ils entamèrent donc le Grand Ménage, avec de grande majuscule, ils commencèrent par: dégager un passage au milieu et tentèrent de ranger les livres le plus possible sur les étagère, en les époussetant avant; puis -dans la cuisine- relavèrent et rangèrent la vaisselle, ils firent la poussière et lavèrent le sol, comme midi arrivait, le Maître des Potions utilisa un sortilège pour faire les carreaux et préparer le repas, Galadrielle mit la table puis s'assit. Lorsque le repas fut préparé Severus amena l'entrée,puis les autres plats suivirent. Plusieurs jours défilèrent ainsi à nettoyer et ranger les différente pièce de la maison. Chaque soir il était lessivé, quand ils eurent enfin, le quatrième jour, ils se reposèrent avant de commencer à s'occuper du gazon ce qui serait tout aussi ardu: l'avant n'avez rien de particulier, même si l'herbe, vous arrivez presque aux hanches; l'arrière lui contenais des plantes magiques -invisible pour les moldus- certaines inoffensive et d'autre plus dangereuse, qui avec le temps passait sans entretien avait grandi, muté et s'étaient démultipliées. Severus avait tenté de s'y aventuré mais s'y tôt sortit, il était réentendre immédiatement, et avait décrété l'état d'urgence, mais qu'il valait mieux se reposé avant de s'y atteler.

Galadrielle avait pris un livre et lisait paisiblement se qui surprit Severus: certes elle avait six ans mais à six ans on sait à peine lire et elle avait pris un livre tout de même assez lourd à lire et avec un vocabulaire chargé: "_Lumen es*_?

-Comment?

-Ce livre "_Lumen es_", tu arrive à le lire?

-Bien sûr pourquoi?

-Oh rien, mais tu n'as pas de problème pour le lire? Tu es à quel passage?

-Non, j'y arrive! J'en suis au moment ou Argal et dans la maison de d'Ira et qu'Ira traîne Cornelia pour l'interroger.

-Hum... si je me souviens bien ... Que veut dire hématome?

- Hématome. Nom masculin: épanchement du sang sous la peau ou dans une cavité naturelle ou plus familièrement on peu dire un bleu.

-Perdre contenance?

-Perdre contenance: être dans l'embarras, ne plus savoir où se mettre

-... "Severus resta pensif :"Pire que Granger... une nouvelle miss-je-sais-tout!" Puis il reprit la lecture de son magazine.

oOoOoOo

Bon sang! Où était cette fichue gamine? Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà qu'il la cherchait, il voulait lui faire payer! C'était à cause d'elle s'il était mort! Non c'est elle qui la tué! Un suicide et puis quoi encore! Il avait retourné tout le château pour la trouver! Et à cause de ces deux guignols de profs, il n'avait pas fini son rituel. Il allait la retrouvait, quoi qu'il arrive! Il se vengerait d'elle et il reviendrait à la vie§ Il ferait une pierre de coup!

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Les hostilités vont enfin commencé... dans la 2°partie. **

**Laissez des reviews je les adore! Et dites moi ce qu'il ne vas pas ou ce qui ne vous plait pas ! Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne mors pas... **


	10. NOTE

** !IMPORTANT! **

** NOTE **

**Bonjour,**

**Eh bien comme vous pouvez le voir il ne s'agit pas du chapitre malheureusement (?) Je ne sais pas trop quand je vais posté le prochain chapitre...**

**Alors je voulez vous prévenir. **


End file.
